Archer and Nightfury: Merida Meets Pixie
by cjupsher
Summary: Superhero AU. Merida begins to feel like she has competition when a certain supergenius tinker from Never City shows up in Berk to help Hiccup with a personal project. The two geniuses seem alike in almost everyway, making Merida feel like she has to fight for what is hers.
1. Chapter 1

**Meet Pixie**

It was an average day in the city of Berk, and at the former Haddock Industries building was the young co-owner, Hiccup Haddock. The young man was at his computer, working on a personal project in his spare time. On the screen of his computer were designs for his recently acquired airship, dubbed the Scauldron. He'd been working on designs to not only change its appearance, but also make it submersible.

As he continued to edit the designs the door to his office opened. He glanced up from his work and smiled at the sight of his beautiful red headed girlfriend, strolling in with a beaming smile and a box of donuts. Merida smiled warmly at her boyfriend and business partner as she walked up to his desk.

"Hello sweetie," she said sweetly as she bent down and leaned over the table. Hiccup rose up slightly and leaned into meet her. They met halfway, pecking each other on the lips in greeting. Merida came around and set the box of donuts down in front of him before leaning against his desk and looking at his work.

"Thank you milady," Hiccup said gratefully as he opened the box. He was met with the sight of warm sugary donut holes. He took a whiff and sighed at the smell of the pastries before picking one up and popping it into his mouth.

"So what have you been working on lately Hiccup?" Merida asked curiously as she looked over the designs on his computer.

Hiccup smiled brightly as he leaned in to tell her.

"Remember that ship I got from Never City?" Merida nodded. "Well I've been working on designs. I'm going to start modifying it soon. Its going to be so awesome," he said excitedly. Merida chuckled at his enthusiasm. And knowing her boyfriend he'd pull out all the stops. As Hiccup kept eating he suddenly paused, a donut hole inches from his mouth. Merida cocked a brow as he inspected the donut hole intently.

"Hey Mer?" Hiccup asked not looking away from the pastry.

"Aye?" she asked curiously.

"You ever why they call them donut _holes_?" Hiccup asked. "I mean a hole is an empty space. Its not like you could eat a hole right?"

Merida snorted and rolled her eyes. "This is what goes on in the mind of one of the world's most brilliant men?"

"What? I'm just wondering," Hiccup said with a shrug. Merida laughed some more. She wrinkled her nose at him before leaning down to give him another peck on the lips.

"Well Mr. deep thinker I have to go. I'll be home a little later tonight," Merida said as she got up and made for the door. "Love you," she called back. Hiccup chuckled and leaned back in his seat.

With nothing else to do he began working on the designs to the Scauldron once more. He worked in silence until his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. He smiled when he saw who it was.

"Hello?" he said as he picked it up. "You're here? Where? My house? Busy? Nah. I'll be right there," Hiccup said quickly before hanging up. He smiled wide as he grabbed up his suit jacket and threw it on. The good thing about being the boss was you made your own hours.

With excitement rushing through him Hiccup left the building to head home. Eager to meet up with his colleague and friend.

* * *

The handle to Hiccup's front door jiggled before the door was opened. And in stepped Merida. The young woman yawned, tired from a long day of making executive decisions and ensuring everything ran smoothly within she and her lover's shared company. While she loved her boyfriend Hiccup had a tendency to get distracted when he got into a personal project. He also loved to share the intricate details with her.

While she was always willing to listen she'd be lying if she said she understood all the ideas Hiccup threw at her at once. But she just didn't have the heart to tell him she just didn't understand. So she always nodded along and smiled at his eyes lit up with wonder and an eagerness to bring his ideas into reality. She loved his mind and what he could do with it.

As she stepped inside Hiccup's home and made her way upstairs she listened for any signs of him. When she made it to the master bedroom she found it empty save for a lazing black wolfdog and white hellhound on the bed. She hummed and furrowed her brows before deciding to check the secret base. She went back downstairs and to the hidden platform that would take her into the base. She stood on the hidden platform before pulling out her communicator and pressing on it. The platform gave a lurch before descending, taking her into the hidden base beneath the house where the team did their hero business.

When she got inside she was greeted by Eve. The white robot gave her a salute greeting.

"Hello Eve. Is Hiccup here?" Merida asked. Eve nodded in confirmation. "Take me to him?" she asked politely. Eve nodded once more before turning and hovering down the halls. Merida followed. She followed Eve deeper into the base, taking another small platform down another level until Eve brought her into a cavern filled with water. Eve led her to the edge of a concrete platform and pointed to the water where Merida saw the Scauldron sitting there.

Eve accessed the base's controls before extending a walkway for Merida. She continued to lead the way, automatically opening a side hatch on the Scauldron and taking her inside the ship. Eve led her to the engine room before pointing at the door, signaling Hiccup was inside.

"Thank you Eve," Merida said kindly. Eve nodded before turning around and hovering off to go about her own business. Merida watched her go before turning to the door. She was about to press the button on the side of the door to open it when she suddenly heard voices inside.

"God its so tight!" came Hiccup's voice.

"C'mon Hiccup! You can do it!"

Merida flinched, recognizing that the other voice was definitely female. Curiosity piqued she leaned in and continued to listen.

"Ugh! I can't make it go anymore!" Hiccup said in frustration. Merida arched a brow. What couldn't he make 'go' anymore?

"Use some more lubricant," the female voice suggested. Merida narrowed her eyes, her mind beginning to run wild out of her control. What did they need lubricant for.

"Good idea...there we go. Finally!"

"Good job Hiccup now just a little more!"

"Yeah."

"Almost there!"

"Yeah!"

Merida felt her chest tighten as she head Hiccup grunt with effort. Was he cheating on her? Who was this woman? What in the hell were they doing in there? A mix of emotion started to swirl within Merida. Heartbreak, sadness, betrayal, pain, and lastly...PURE RAGE!

How dare Hiccup cheat! If he wasn't happy with something he could have told her about it! He didn't have to do this! Well that scrawny fishbone was about to get a piece of her mind. Right after she broke up...whatever was going on in there. She pressed on the panel, making the door slide open before her. She stepped in a with a snarl on her face and a finger raised accusingly.

"HICCUP! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-" Merida's words died on her lips as she saw her boyfriend.

"Guuuuuhhhhyesssss!" Hiccup cried. "Finally...that bolt was driving me crazy," Hiccup said as he used a wrench to untighten a bolt attached to the engine compartment.

"I know right. Told you the lube would work. With that bolt out we can finally get past the panel and start rewiring," said a blonde woman standing off to the side with a datapad in hand and observing. Suddenly both of their attention was drawn to Merida.

"Oh, hey Mer. You remember Pixie right?" Hiccup said as he motioned with his head to the short blonde in a green T-shirt, jeans, and green flats.

Merida remained still, face turning red in embarrassment at what she'd been thinking. She straightened up and smiled awkwardly. "Of course. How could I forget? Hello," she said as she waved to the blonde. She had met the blonde who happened to be a heroine herself from Never City. She had helped Limelight get to DunBroch during her whole possessed by the Helmet of Sparta and kidnapping Hiccup stint.

"So...what are you two doing then?" she asked curiously to change the subject.

"Oh I'm just helping Hiccup redesign the Scauldron," Pixie explained. "Its going to take a lot of work."

"I know. I'm so excited!" Hiccup said giddily.

"Me too!" Pixie said in agreement.

Merida looked between the two of them. She'd met Pixie briefly last time, so she didn't know her to well personally. From what Hiccup had told her Pixie was a super genius engineer and inventor like Hiccup himself. Though by Hiccup's own admission Pixie's skills may have been greater than his own.

"Alright Hiccup, so this is what I was thinking," Pixie said as she walked over to him and showed him the datapad. Hiccup nodded and leaned in as they began to mutter back and forth, eyes darting around the datapad as Pixie drew up designs. Merida watched curiously. She smiled and chuckled, noting how similar these two seemed.

She looked closely at Hiccup's face, noting how his eyes were sparkling with excitement as Pixie explained her ideas and he gave her some of his own. She realized that Pixie actually understood what he was saying as she nodded and threw out more ideas.

Sensing that these two super geniuses would be at it for a while Merida decided to go and leave her boyfriend to have fun with his friend. She found herself feeling ridiculous at having thought Hiccup would ever do something to betray her. How could she have been so silly? Of course he wouldn't. He loved her.

Merida was about to step out the door when she heard something that froze her in her tracks. It was a giggle. A girlish giggle. She turned around and looked to Pixie to see her covering her mouth to stifle her laughter. And Merida could suddenly see it.

The slight tinge of pink on her cheeks, the way she smiled shyly as Hiccup stood shoulder to shoulder with her, the way she looked up at him through her lashes.

She liked him!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Contender from Never City**

The revelation that Pixie liked Hiccup in a romantic way coursed through Merida like a lightning bolt. She stared at the other woman, assessing her potential rival. Overall she supposed Pixie was cute. With her blonde hair, roundish face, blue eyes, fair skin, petite form, and- Oh who was she kidding!? Pixie was an attractive woman.

Not to mention a superheroine like Merida herself. And, oh yeah, a super genius like Hiccup. Suddenly Merida began to feel very threatened by the other woman. Who was going to be working very closely with Hiccup for who knew how long.

"So, shall we," Pixie said with an excited smile.

"Let's," Hiccup said with a nod and much enthusiasm.

"I wanna help!" Merida blurted out. She couldn't leave them alone.

Pixie and Hiccup both looked at her with arched brows. Then they looked at each other. Merida noted a silent exchange going on between them. It made her furious! How close were they?

Finally they broke eye contact as Hiccup looked to her with a smile. "Nah, its ok Mer. Me and Pixie got this," he said dismissively.

"No I wanna help. Its going to be a lot of work and it's for the team anyway, so I should help," Merida insisted.

Hiccup stared at her, wondering where this weird insistence to assist was coming from. "No offense Mer, but this stuff is kind of complicated."

"Excuse me?" Merida said in offense. "I'll have you know I built my old motorcycle."

"This," Hiccup said as he gestured to the airship around them. "Is a bit more complicated than a motorcycle Merida. I appreciate the offer, but Pixie and I can handle it. Right Pix?" Hiccup said as he turned to smile at the blonde. She nodded in agreement.

Merida suppressed the urge to scream in frustration. She looked around before her eyes landed on an unknown tool. She quickly stepped over and grabbed it. "Oh come on. It'll be way faster with another pain of hands. I'll just use this doohickey here and-"

"Merida no!" Hiccup shouted.

"Thats a-" Pixie began.

Merida accidentally pressed the tool's activation button. She yelped as the tool lurched in her hands, emitting a beam of energy that sliced into the engine room wall. She quickly pressed the button again to turn it off before looking nervously at her boyfriend.

"Plasma cutter," Hiccup finished with a sigh. Pixie sighed too and palmed her face.

Merida set the tool down with a sheepish smile. "Oops. Uh, was that wall important?" Merida asked as she pointed to the scorched line she'd just cut in the wall.

"Well you just gave us another few hours of rewiring to do. So..." Hiccup said, obviously annoyed at her.

"I'll just go," Merida said as she shuffled out of the room with burning cheeks.

"Sorry Pixie," she heard Hiccup say to the blonde.

"Its ok," she heard the blond reply.

Merida bowed her head as she walked briskly out of the Scauldron and into the base, fearing she'd die of embarrassment.

* * *

"She likes him Punz!" Merida cried into her phone. After leaving the Scauldron she immediately called up the only person she could turn to. Her best friend and only other girl she was close to.

"Are you sure? Are you sure you didn't misread the situation?" Rapunzel asked.

"Punz, she giggled. You know, the girly kind of giggle when you want to sound cute?"

"Oh...maybe she does like him then."

"RAPUNZEL!"

"What?"

"Why would you say that?"

"What? But I-you-Merida you're worrying over nothing. You know you can trust Hiccup. He loves you," Rapunzel reminded her.

"I know. And I do trust Hiccup. But I don't trust _her,_ " Merida said with an edge in her voice.

"Look Mer. It'll be ok. Hiccup would never do anything to hurt you. He loves you and only you. Just relax and calm down. What are you doing anyway?"

"Watching them on the base's supercomputer," Merida replied as she kept her eyes glued to the live video feed inside the Scauldron.

"Merida, that's not very nice. Or trusting," Rapunzel pointed out.

"Don't judge me!"

Rapunzel sighed from her end. "Well I have to go. Call me if anything happens. And try not to do anything to crazy Merida. Bye."

"Bye." With that they both hung up. Merida closed her phone, eyes still on the screen as screen as she watched the two of them work.

So far thats all they'd been doing. Working. On the wall she'd scorched a line through. She wondered if maybe Rapunzel was right. But still...she just couldn't help but feel insecure. Which was something she didn't know how to deal with because she hardly had a reason to feel that way. But there was just something about the way Hiccup spoke, smiled, and laughed with her that made her stomach twist into knots.

* * *

The next day Merida was in a foul mood. Hiccup hadn't come to bed last night, leaving her feeling restless and her mind running wild with thoughts of what the two of them could have been doing all night. Her employees could sense her annoyance as they avoided her gaze and tried to look busy whenever she walked by.

Merida went to Hiccup's office, hoping to spend a few moments with him, and maybe schedule a date. Some alone time, just the two of them. When she went to Hiccup's office she asked the his secretary if he was in. She informed her that Hiccup was down at the labs. This made Merida curious as there was rarely anything interesting enough to get Hiccup to go down to the labs himself. Still, she headed there to find him.

She walked briskly along and as she came around the corner she bumped into someone. It was a woman holding some papers and files. The woman gasped at her scattered contents as she looked up at Merida's face.

"Oh I am so sorry Miss DunBroch. I should have been more careful. I'll pick these up right away," she said as she hurriedly kneeled down and began scooping up the papers. Merida kneeled down to help, picking up the files and papers before handing them to the woman. As she studied the woman's face her eyes narrowed.

She looked familiar. She was wearing glasses and a white labcoat, but Merida could've sworn she'd seen her.

"Ah, Tink! There you are."

Merida looked over her shoulder to see Hiccup approaching, eyes on the woman Merida had bumped into.

"Sorry Hiccup. Got a little lost," she said sheepishly.

Merida arched a brow. She called him 'Hiccup'. Only close friends of Hiccup did that. As Merida looked closely at the woman she realized she didn't recognize her at all. Which was strange, she thought she knew all the employees in the building.

"Hiccup who is this?" Merida asked curiously.

"Oh yeah. Mer, this is Tracy Bell. Or Tink. She's one of our researchers from our Never City labs. She transferred in for a temporary project."

Merida nodded in understanding before turning to smile and shake Tink's hand. But as they shook hands the ball dropped. Blond hair, round face, and from Never City. The exact features and place a certain blonde heroine happened to be from.

"Alright Tink, if you'll just follow me to the labs," Hiccup said as he began to lead Tink away. He was forced to stop however as a hand grabbed his arm. He looked to see Merida looking at him sternly.

"Hiccup we need to talk."

* * *

"I'm not seeing the problem here."

"Hiccup! I'm your business partner! You don't think it was important to tell me we hired a superhero?" Merida said indignantly. Hiccup leaned back in his office chair and shrugged.

"Tink has a brilliant mind. She invented the shrink ray technology we acquired. Its done wonders for our nanomachine projects," Hiccup pointed out in Tink's defense.

"Thats not the point Hiccup! You should have told me! This is our company," Merida insisted.

"Secret Identity Merida. Remember that?" Hiccup shot back. "Assuming the whole dark spirits that threatened the whole world thing never happened, would you have told me you were a superhero when the merger happened?" Hiccup challenged with an arched brow.

Merida froze on the spot. She opened her mouth to retort, but closed it. She had nothing to say to that.

"Exactly," Hiccup said. "I was just protecting Tink's right to her secret identity. Surely you can understand that Merida. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm going to head down to the labs," Hiccup said as she stood up.

"Why are you heading to the labs?" Merida asked as he walked to the door of his office.

"Meh, no reason," Hiccup called back casually. But Merida had a inkling on what, or who, made Hiccup so eager to go down to the labs today.

* * *

"Wow, look at her," Tink whispered in wonder as she examined Eve. The robot hovered on the spot, turning her head as Tink circled her, trailing her finger over her body. Hiccup chuckled at the sight. "Can I get a look inside?" Tink asked Hiccup.

Hiccup nodded. "Eve open up," he commanded. Eve nodded before her chest split open. Immediately Tink stuck her head inside.

"She has a plasma core too?"

"Yep."

Tink pulled her head out, eyes sparkling with curiosity. She looked at Eve's arms, which floated beside her body. "Magnetic suspension?" she asked. Hiccup nodded. Tink grabbed at Eve's blaster arm. She gave it a few tugs before it came off all together. Eve's eyes widened at having her arm removed without her permission. Then her eyes narrowed as she snatched it out of Tink's hands and reattached it.

"Can I take her apart?" Tink asked hopefully. At that Eve's eyes widened and she flew off. "Eve come back! I promise I'll put you back together!" Tink called out.

Hiccup laughed and shook his head. "How about we get back to the Scauldron Tink?" Hiccup suggested. Tink nodded in agreement. Hiccup paused to open up a box of donuts he'd bought for them to snack on. He popped a donut hole in his mouth before presenting the box to Tink. She grabbed a donut hole before bringing it up to her mouth, but then she paused. She examined the pastry curiously. "Something wrong?"

"No. But do you ever wonder why they call them donut _holes_? I mean you can't eat a hole. A hole is an empty space right?"

Hiccup smiled and threw his hand up. "Finally! Someone who gets it!"

* * *

"Can you believe that Punz?"

"Well she is a superhero too Merida. Secret identities are important."

"But I'm his business partner. And his girlfriend!" Merida insisted indignantly. "And you know he didn't even come to bed last night?"

"I'm sure they were just up working on the Scauldron. Hiccup has been talking about it forever," Rapunzel reminded her. "Mer, I'm sure Hiccup just likes having someone around to talk to. One who actually gets what he's talking about. I mean you are my best friend and all, but I also enjoy talking fashion with my model friends every once in a while."

Merida leaned back against the headboard of Hiccup's bed and sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right," she admitted.

"Of course I am. Oh, bank robbery downtown. Gotta go. Bye!" Rapunzel said before hanging up. Merida hung up as well and set her phone down on the nightstand next to her. She sighed and slid down underneath the blankets. Hiccup's large bed felt empty without him in it. She wondered if he was going to come to bed tonight.

Or maybe he'd stay up all night with... _her._

Merida scowled and shook her head. With a huff she threw back the blankets and got out of bed. She decided to head downstairs for a late night snack. She exited Hiccup's room before walking down the hall. But as she did she stopped. She heard a noise coming from one of the guest rooms. She listened closely, and sure enough she could hear the sounds of running water. Was someone there? Taking a shower? It couldn't have been Hiccup. He would've used the main shower.

Merida narrowed her eyes. She cracked her knuckles before opening the door just enough for her to slide in. Then she carefully shut it behind her. The room was dark save for light coming from underneath the bathroom door. There was definitely someone in there. Merida snuck over, stepping lightly on the hardwood and carpeted floor. She grasp the knob of the bathroom door and turned it slightly. Then she opened it slowly before slipping inside and shutting it behind her.

Merida didn't know what kind of person would have the audacity to break in and take a shower in someone else's home. But she was a trained martial artist and was sure she could take them on. The bathroom was slightly fogged up with steam, and she could hear the shower still running and a figure behind the shower curtains.

She tip toed closer, heart thumping as she prepared to engage whatever person lay on the other side of the curtain. She reached a hand out and gripped the very edge, she clenched her fist in preparation to lash out, then with a quick tug she pulled the shower curtain aside with a yell.

And was met with a startled and naked blonde woman with insect wings on the other side. "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tink screamed in alarm.

Merida leapt back in surprise. "Oh my god, I am so sorry!" she cried as Tink did her best to cover her nude body. Unfortunately the scream had grabbed the attention of the house's other resident. Hiccup burst into the bathroom to see if Tink was alright, prompting the fairy to scream once again and cover herself with the shower curtain.

"Whats going on in here?!" Hiccup cried.

"Whats she doing in here?" Tink cried as she pointed at Merida.

"What's she doing in here!?" Merida demanded as she pointed to Tink.

Hiccup looked back and forth between the two women. Then she slapped his forehead. He grabbed Merida's hand and pulled her out of the bathroom so Tink could finish her bath.

"She's staying here?" Merida screamed.

"Yes. Why do you sound angry?" Hiccup asked with an arched brow.

"Hiccup, don't you think you should've have asked me about that?"

Hiccup stared blankly at her. "Well it is my house. I never really had to ask permission to let someone stay over. So no, it didn't occur to me to ask you. And she's helping me work on the Scauldron. This seemed like the easiest way for us to do that," he said with a shrug.

Merida wanted to strangle him. But technically he was right. She didn't actually live there. Just stayed over whenever she was in town. It was Hiccup's house, so it wasn't like he needed permission to let anyone stay over. And Tink was in a guest bedroom.

But still!

"Is there anything else I should know Hiccup?" she asked with a frown and hands on her hips.

Hiccup pursed his lips in thought. "Did I tell you Tink is an actual fairy?" Merida remained frowning, that information already known to her. "Then I guess thats it," he said with a shrug. Suddenly there was a knock on the bathroom door. They both looked to it as Tink peeked her head out.

"Uh...hi. If you two are done talking...can I get dressed now?" she asked with a blush. The couple flinched, realizing she was still naked and they were in her room. They apologized before they left.

The couple went back to their room before climbing into bed. Merida frowned at the side of Hiccup's face as he slept. She was not at all pleased with this new development. Tink was staying under the same roof as them. She was going to be at their workplace.

She was basically going to be around Hiccup 24/7 until the Scauldron was complete. Merida laid back and rolled onto her side. She closed her eyes, but the only thing she could think about was the attractive and smart blonde who was going to be around her boyfriend all the time. She sighed before rolling face first onto her pillow.

Which she then proceeded to scream into.


	3. Chapter 3

**You win this round science**

Merida woke up the next morning, and to her annoyance Hiccup wasn't in bed. Seeing as they both weren't scheduled to work that day she had a pretty good idea where he was and who he was with. With an angry huff she got out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. She sat at the table, chewing her cereal with a frown.

Hiccup was acting so casual about all of this. He didn't see the problem with not telling her he'd hired a superhero. He found no problem in letting another woman stay in his home without even speaking with her about it. And he saw nothing wrong with spending so much time in another woman's company.

Merida sighed and dropped her head on the table. Apart of her knew she was being a little...silly. He hadn't hired Pixie, he'd hired Tracy Bell. And Hiccup was allowed to have female friends. If it happened to be Rapunzel or Mavis she knew she probably wouldn't have had a problem. But she just didn't know Tink that well. And then there was the obvious fact that she liked Hiccup. Something Hiccup didn't seem to notice.

Hiccup may have been a genius...but sometimes even the most obvious details escaped that super brain of his.

Suddenly Hiccup walked right into the kitchen. She perked up immediately, swallowing a mouthful of cereal before beaming at him. "Morning Hic," she said cheerfully.

Hiccup smiled at her as he made his way to the fridge. "Morning Milady. Sleep well?" he asked as he stuck his head into the fridge.

"Oh yes. Lovely," Merida lied. She brushed some hair out of her face. "So anyway Hiccup. I was wondering if you wanted to do something today? Ye know. You, me, alone. Like a date," she proposed.

Hiccup came out of the fridge with an apple and some orange juice. "Sorry Merida. Me and Tink made plans to work on the Scauldron all weekend."

"What?! When?"

"I don't know...recently," Hiccup said with a shrug. "Its for the team so we really want to get this done. It would take me forever to do it alone. But with Tink I can get it done much faster," he explained. Merida frowned and looked down into her bowl.

"Oh. Ok then. Nevermind," she muttered.

"Thanks babe. You're the best!" he called back as he left the kitchen.

Merida continued to frown into her bowl. Now he was even blowing her off to spend time with Tink.

* * *

In the Scauldron Hiccup had his head inside a small hole in the wall. He looked upward, trying to keep sight on the golden light of his companion. "Did you get it?" He got the jingling of a small bell in response. "Yeah, didn't understand a word of that!" he called out. "Jingle two times for yes, and once for no!" He got two jingles in response. "Cool!"

He pulled his head out and took a step back. A few moments later a tiny golden light came out of the hole in the wall. With a golden flash Tink was standing there. She dusted herself off before smiling at Hiccup proudly.

"And with that the wiring is done," she said happily.

"I knew it was a good idea to call you," Hiccup said with a smile.

"So what are you going to use to power this thing anyway?" Tink asked.

"I'm so glad you asked," Hiccup said with a wide smile.

Inside Hiccup's lab Tink marveled at the sight of a giant plasma core. Bigger than herself and even a car.

"I'm going to use this baby to power the Scauldron," Hiccup said as he gestured to it.

"Wow, its huge," Tink whispered.

"Damn right. This baby could power an entire city for years."

"You really need to show me how it works someday."

"And maybe one day I will."

The pair laughed before Tink started looking around at the lab. "So what else have you been working on?"

Hiccup grew excited to finally rant about his ideas. "Eve! Holomode," Hiccup said aloud. Immediately hologram projectors all around the room activated, pulling up a holographic list in front of Hiccup. Hiccup moved his hands about, scrolling through a list of his files. He selected one, which prompted the projectors to pull up a hologram of an armor.

"Cool," Tink said as she inspected it.

"Razor Whip," Hiccup revealed. "Thats what I intend to call it." Tink kept examining the armor. It reminded her of Knight armor with spikes. And it was apparently going to come with a spike whip like weapon accessory. Suddenly the image vanished and was replaced by a new one. This one was a completely white suit.

"The Snow Wraith. Will be used for arctic and extreme cold missions. The coloring will help me naturally blend into the environment and I also intend to install and state of the art heat tracing system."

"Nice," Tink said impressed. The image disappeared and was replaced by a smaller image of what looked like a vehicle.

"Sea Shocker."

Hiccup went on and on, pulling up new holographic images of armor and vehicle designs he'd yet to build but intended to. Where he got the names he wouldn't say. But Tink didn't really care. She thought they were awesome.

"Hey Tink!" Tink turned to look at Hiccup. He smiled before pointing at her. Suddenly a holographic armor formed around Tink's body. She gasped, before moving her limbs. And to her amazement the image moved with her. She laughed in exhilaration. "Cool right?"

"Very," Tink said in total agreement. Suddenly an idea came to mind. Her wings began to flit in excitement as she hovered off the ground and to Hiccup. "Hiccup can I see the other armors?" she asked excitedly.

"Hmmm. I don't know. I never really let anyone into the Nest," Hiccup said rubbing his chin. He didn't know why, he was just kind of protective of his armors. To him they were more than just armor. They were apart of him. And after having two of them stolen he was always paranoid about letting other people into the Nest.

"Oh come on Hiccup. You just gotta let me see them. You can't show me all these designs and not let me see the finished ones. Please?" she asked sweetly.

Hiccup chuckled. "Oh alright."

Soon they were in the Nest. The private section of the base no one could enter without Hiccup himself. Tink flitted around the room, pressing her face up against the glass cylinders surrounding each one of Hiccup's suits. She marveled and gawked at each one, oohing and awing as Hiccup explained the features and special characteristics of each one.

"This is my only portable suit. The Terrible Terror," he explained as he pointed to the lime green armor with splashes of red on it. "It can take the form of a suitcase, making it easy to travel with. Unfortunately it not the strongest of my armors."

Tink hummed thoughtfully. "That reminds me Tink. Did you leave your armor in Never City?" Hiccup asked curiously.

Tink shook her head. "No I have it with me."

Hiccup arched a brow. "Where?"

"Right here. One sec," Tink suddenly began rummaging around her pockets. When she found what she was looking for she smiled. She pulled something out of her pocket, which to Hiccup's confusion looked to be keys. He watched as Tink removed a keychain off her key ring. She placed it on the ground and took a step back, ushering Hiccup to do the same. Then she pressed a button on something still on her key ring.

There was light coming from whatever she put on the ground before it suddenly began to expand. And in the next instance the Pixie battlesuit was standing in front of them.

Hiccup was wide eyed and slack jawed, causing Tink to giggle at his shocked expression. "I decided to put the Shrink Ray technology to good use. And Tadah, tiny portable armor you can fit in your pocket," she said grandly as she gestured to her armor.

"Thats amazing. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Maybe I'm just smarter than you," Tink teased playfully.

Hiccup laughed, causing Tink to laugh in response. "Well alright then Miss supergenius. Let's get back to the Scauldron,shall we?"

* * *

Merida was in the mansion's workout room. She was running on a treadmill as she tried to run off her angry energy. She'd gone down into the base to talk with Hiccup, only to see him having a wonderful time in his lab with Pixie, talking about all his ideas he'd never shared with her. And then to top it all off, he'd taken her into the Nest!

Merida had to practically beg to be taken inside the Nest to see his armors. And he took Tink in all willy nilly after she only asked once. It made her so furious.

She increased the speed of the treadmill, running faster and faster in an attempt to relieve her frustration.

Why was this bothering her so much? Hiccup could have friends with common interests right? She could trust him right?

Merida ran for miles, finally stopping when she was drenched in sweat and panting hard. She slowed the treadmill to a slow walk, letting her heart rate come down and her breathing go back to normal. She took a few deep swigs of water.

She needed to talk to someone.

So of course she dialed her best friend.

"Merida, just calm down," Rapunzel said to her distraught friend.

"I can't calm down!" Merida cried. "Did you know he took her into the Nest?"

There was a pause from Rapunzel's end, likely signaling her surprise. It took months for Hiccup to show either of them the Nest. "Oh," was all she could say.

"And you should see the way they laugh when they start talking about science. I swear its like they're having sex with their brains!"

"Well maybe now you know how Hiccup felt when you were swooning over Vlad," Rapunzel responded.

Merida's first instinct was to shout in indignation that she was not swooning over Vlad. But seeing as seeing as she ended up kissing him she kind of lost the right to be indignant.

Merida sighed, jealousy and self consciousness stirring up within her.

"Hey Punz?"

"Yes?"

"Do-do you ever think Hiccup feels like he's talking to a hamster when he talks to me about his ideas?"

"Merida, you are not a dumb woman. You are very a very intelligent, very sexy, very talented woman that Hiccup knows he's lucky to have," Rapunzel reassured her.

"You think so?"

"I know so. As a matter a fact, you should remind Hiccup exactly how lucky he is. Tonight even."

Merida hummed thoughtfully. "What did you have in mind?"

* * *

Hiccup yawned after a hard day's work of redesigning the Scauldron. They were now working on making it submersible. He made his way up to his room. He opened the door and entered his room. And he paused, eyes going wide at the sight of Merida. Lying on his bed, smiling at him with passion fill eyes, and wearing a rather tantalizing sexy green nightgown. Merida was on her belly, chin in her hands and kicking her legs back and forth as she stared him down.

"Uhm...hi Merida," Hiccup said after swallowing.

"Hey Hiccup. I've been missing you all day," Merida purred.

"Oh. Sorry Merida. Just working on the Scauldron and all."

"Work, work, work. I think you've worked enough for one day Hiccup. I think its time for a little less work and a little more play." She rose onto her hand and knees, arching her back as she did. She sat on her knees and gestured with a finger for Hiccup to come to the bed. Hiccup stared dumbly for a few seconds before he slowly made his way across the room to the edge of the bed. Merida grabbed his arm and pulled him down onto the bed. She crawled around to sit behind him before she began to massage his shoulders.

Hiccup groaned in pleasure as she began working the tension from his shoulder. He closed his eyes and leaned back into her warm and soft body. Merida smiled as she slowly but surely seduced her boyfriend. Soon he'd be putty in her hands. And deviously sly Merida would make him forget all about a certain blonde supergenius. Merida began to kiss his neck, making him shiver and shudder with want.

Merida moved to kiss his cheek and nibble on his ear. Hiccup began to respond eagerly as he turned his head to lock lips with her. Soon he pressed her down onto the bed. Merida let him. Moaning as she let Hiccup succumb to his desire.

But then came an unwanted knock on the bedroom door. Hiccup unfortunately took his lips away from hers and looked to the door. He arched a brow before getting up to see what Tink wanted. Merida frowned and huffed, but waited patiently as he answered the door.

Hiccup opened it, meeting Tink's eye. "What's up Tink?"

"Hiccup. Two words: Tractor Beam," Tink said as he eyes sparkled with excitement.

Hiccup's eyes widened at the idea. But soon enough his were sparkling too.

"Yes! Yes! Let's go!"

Tink let out a giddy squeal as she rushed downstairs with Hiccup in tow.

Meanwhile, Merida's mouth was hanging open as she watched her boyfriend pick building something with Tink over having sex with her.

Merida scowled as she turned off the lights, frustration and indignation welling up within her. She flipped over and buried her face into a pillow.

Which she proceeded to scream into.

* * *

 **Guest: It flies, its big, and it goes underwater. Sounds like the Scauldron to me. I'm guessing you haven't read the other superhero AU stories or you'd know that Night Fury is Hiccup's superhero name and name of the armor he most commonly wears. All hiccup's armors and vehincles are named after dragons. Changewing is an armor, flightmare is a motorcycle, skrill is an armor. Razor Whip will be an armor.**

 **Alex J.R: Nota bad idea but I already have the basic premise of Otto's plan in mind. Still nothing is set in stone as of yet so it could all change. I'll keep your idea in mind.**


	4. Chapter 4

**If things were different**

It was morning when Hiccup woke up. He blearily blinked his eyes as he raised his head up off the console he'd slumped over out of exhaustion. He yawned loudly before glancing around the flight deck of the ship. His eyes landed on Tink who was slumped over a console as well. He smiled at the sight while remembering last night.

Tink had the idea to add a tractor beam to the Scauldron. Hiccup loved the idea so they built one. Then Hiccup decided they should make giant plasma cannons. Tink was all for it. They spent hours building and modifying the giant flying vessel. When they;d come to work on the computers on the flight deck they'd finally just crashed.

After stretching his arms above his head Hiccup stood up and trudged over to Tink. He said her name softly while gently nudging her arm. She stirred, letting out a moan and squeezing her eyes shut in protest before she finally came to. She greeted him with a smile.

"Morning Hiccup," she said after a gusty yawn.

"Morning Tink. Sleep well?"

"Not bad I guess," Tink said with a shrug. She rubbed her eyes as she stood up to stretch a bit more. "So what's on today's agenda?"

"Hmmm. Well I was thinking of painting the Scauldron. And of course keep working on it submersible capabilities," Hiccup offered.

Tink nodded. "Sounds good. But I could really use some breakfast. Maybe a coffee too," Tink said after another yawn.

Hiccup smiled and agreed. "Wait right here Ms. Bell. I'll be back shortly with some muffins and coffee," Hiccup said with a grin.

"Ok," Tink said with a nod. With that Hiccup went off to fetch the two of them some breakfast. When he was gone Tink rubbed her face, trying to shake off the remnants of sleep. She glanced down at herself to find her clothes unkempt and looking rather sloppy. No surprise considering she did sleep in them. She glanced at a computer console to check her face and saw her hair a mess as well.

She sighed and palmed her head. After a quick debate she decided to get in a quick wash and fix herself up a little. She left the Scauldron to head back into the base. And as she went she ran into Eve.

Eve froze as she locked eyes with the Tinker fairy. She didn't miss the way the Tinker's eyes lit up, her inquisitive mind likely wondering how she was put together. Eve hovered backwards and away slowly. The fairy had already expressed interest in dismantling her, and she wasn't keen on being taken apart.

Tink grinned at Eve as she raised her hands up and started walking toward her. "Oh Eve."

* * *

Merida was in the training room of the base. Her eyes were narrowed in concentration and frustration as she assaulted and vented on a punching bag. As she beat the thing she couldn't help but imagine the face of her stupid nerdy boyfriend. He'd run out on her last night to go build some sciency beam thingy with... _Tink._

The very name of the fairy had her blood boiling. That fairy had stolen her sex with her boyfriend. And a small part of Merida was convinced it had been on purpose. The image of her boyfriend's face on the punching bag slowly dissolved and was replaced with the round blue eyed face of the super genius that managed to take up all _her_ boyfriend's time.

Merida's punches and kicks became harder and faster as she growled in rage. Her kicks shook the whole bag as she put her weight into every blow. With one final punch the stitching in the bag finally gave. Sand spilled out as Merida brought her gloves up to her mouth and angrily sank her teeth into the velcro straps. She tore it off before tossing the glove at the ground.

With a breath to calm herself she began to unwrap the bandages around her hands. Then suddenly the door to the training room slid open and Eve came. Eve's head darted around and her eyes looked to be wide in panic. Merida arched a brow. She was about to ask the robot what was wrong when Eve locked eyes with her and brought a finger up to her face in the familiar gesture 'shhhh'. Then Eve shifted to the side before entering her sleep state, tucking her head and arms into her body while resting on the ground.

Merida stared at the robot, in her sleep mode she looked like she could be a trash bin. She was about to ask the robot what was wrong when the object of her annoyance came into the room.

"Eve wait!" Tink cried as she entered the room. She looked around, eyes unknowingly passing right over Eve as she searched for the robot. Then she looked to Merida. "Hey Merida. Have you seen Eve?" Tink asked.

Merida's eyes flicked to Eve. Eve's eyes lit up on her face and she shook her head slightly, begging Merida not to reveal her location to the crazy Tinker. Merida flicked her gaze back to Tink.

"Uh, no. Sorry," Merida said with a shrug.

Tink furrowed her brows as she took one last sweep of the room. "I could have sworn she came in here...ah well," Tink said with a shrug. "I just want to see how she works so bad. Hiccup creates such amazing things."

Merida's brow twitched at the mention of her boyfriend's name. "Aye, he does," Merida said. She was well aware how brilliant her own boyfriend was. She didn't need some other supergenius to tell her that. "So Tink. How do you like working for _our_ company," Merida asked to change the subject.

Tink smiled wide. "Oh its great. The pay is good. The people are nice. And the things we make...it just so mind blowing," Tink said excitedly as her wings buzzed and she ended up flitting off the ground in her enthusiasm. Merida couldn't help but ogle Tink's wings. They sparkled like there was gold glitter on them. And then she couldn't help but notice her pointed ears.

"Something wrong Merida?"

Merida flinched, realizing she'd been staring. "No, its just...you really are a fairy?" she couldn't help but say in amazement.

Tink smiled. "Yep. A Tinker fairy to be exact," she explained matter of factly.

"A Tinker fairy?" Merida asked with an arched brow.

Tink nodded. "Yeah, you see where I come from there are different types of fairies with different talents. The kind of fairy I am, a Tinker, have a sort of magical talent when it comes to building things. I used to make all sorts of stuff out sticks and trinkets before coming to live in the human world."

"What made you want to come to the human world?"

"Well I wanted to see if I could learn to make what the humans make."

"How did you learn to how to engineer and make the things humans do?" Merida asked. She was truly curious as to how someone like Tink, a fairy, could have become so talented in engineering without schooling. She said herself she made things out of sticks. But making sets of armor, and a ray that shrinks things, was at a whole another level.

"I just read a whole bunch a books on engineering, mechanics, physics, and quantum theory," Tink said with a shrug. "All the stuff in the book just sorta made sense to me." Merida just stared at Tink in shock. So Tink had just read books? That was it? Even Hiccup, had schooling and gone to college.

Suddenly the door to the training slid open. Hiccup walked in. "Hey Mer," he said with a small wave. And then to Merida's displeasure he turned his attention to Tink. Like she was suddenly no longer in the room. "Ready to get back to work Tink?" Tink nodded before she followed Hiccup out of the room.

"See you later Merida," Tink said as she turned and gave her a small wave in goodbye.

Merida scowled after her. So Tink only read some book to get as smart she was?

"Eve," Merida said to the robot. Eve's eyes lit up as she resumed her normal state. She nodded for Merida to go on. "Bring me some books Hiccup has on engineering." Eve nodded as she hovered out of the room, leading Merida up tot he mansion and to Hiccup's library. Merida sat at a desk as Eve plopped a few engineering book down in front of her.

Merida smiled in thanks as she opened up the first one and started reading.

* * *

 _5 minutes later..._

Merida's head was bowed as she stared down at the pages of the book. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND ANY OF THIS BLOODY CRAP!" she suddenly shouted as she ran a hand through her hair. Merida was in no way a dumb woman. She was good at math, always having had a mind for numbers when it came to business. But when it came to science...

She groaned as her head dropped onto the book. She couldn't help but think that Hiccup must feel like he's speaking with a goldfish when he tells her about his inventions and how they work.

She pulled out her phone and dialed Rapunzel.

"Hello?"

"Rapunzel!" Merida whined. Rapunzel sighed from her end.

"What's wrong?"

* * *

Tink sighed and sat back on the edge of the Scauldron as she looked down with a blush. Hiccup was painting the side of the Scauldron. He was being help by a plethora of his helper robots and Eve as they spray painted the airship a green. He was also working shirtless.

She couldn't help but stare and smile goofily to herself. She knew it was really only because it was humid in the watery cavern. She also tried looking away. But her eyes kept shifting back to gawk at his toned chest.

"You ok Tink?!" Hiccup called up to her. Tink flinched and nodded. Hiccup kept his gaze on her, making her cheeks tinged with pink until he shrugged and resumed his work. Tink sighed again. Her crush on Hiccup hadn't abated since she last saw him. Just being around him made her heart flutter and gave her butterflies in her stomach. She still thought it was strange, she, a fairy, falling for a human.

An incredibly smart, attractive, and charming human though. Her sister had tried to convince her to go for it. She said what did she have to lose? Well Tink could think of a few things. The first being her job. He was still her boss and any relationship between them would be very unprofessional. Then there was the fact that he had a girlfriend.

Who was also her boss. And could fire her as well for making a pass at her boyfriend and business partner.

Tink gave a wistful sigh. Still, she couldn't help but wonder what could happen if things were a little different. If he was single or if she had met him first.

* * *

Merida was in the hangar of base. She was in her hero outfit and was heading out on patrol to vent her frustrations and get away from the super geniuses who obviously wanted to spend time together without her present to goof things up.

She gave a huff as she placed her helmet on and threw a leg over the Flightmare. She touched the screen on the dash and it came to life. It scanned her face and recognized her before its engine roared to life. The hangar doors opened on the cliffside, the light of the setting sun poured in as she stared out toward the city of Berk in the distance. With a press of a button she switched the Flightmare to flight mode, she waited as the motorcycle reconfigured itself, revealing hidden wings and thrusters hidden throughout its frame.

Soon it began to lift off the ground and into the air. With a rev of the engine it shot forward, out of the hangar and open the open waters, and toward Berk.

* * *

Merida drove through the streets of Berk, shooting and weaving right through traffic as she searched for some kind of crime going on. Anything that would give her something to punch. The Flightmare was tapped into the police frequencies and also monitoring the web for any signs of criminal activity.

Normally she and Hiccup would patrol together. But he seemed to invested in spending time working on the Scauldron with Tink to come out and patrol with her. She scowled underneath her helmet at the thought of the fairy and her boyfriend back at the base. Working on the Scauldron...together...alone!

Merida suddenly realized that leaving her boyfriend alone with a woman who had an obvious interest in him was probably not the smartest move. She was about to whirl around and head back when the Flightmare alerted her to a police alert. She cursed, not believing her luck. But now that she was out she couldn't just ignore it.

With a sigh she suddenly took a sharp left turn as the Flightmare directed her to the crime in progress.

Merida sighed as she pursued a speeding car. It was just some thief on a joyride. She revved the Flightmare's engine to put on a burst of speed. She shot passed the car. She kept going, gaining more and more distance until she slowed and hit the breaks to spin around and face the approaching car.

The Flightmare took aim at the car's hood. Then it fired. It fired a spear like projectile that pierced the car's hood. Then the object released a small EMP that shut down the car's electrical systems. The driver's eyes widened as the car shut down and slowed before coming to a complete stop a few inches from Merida on the Flightmare. The pursuing cop cars pulled up behind the driver and surrounded him before ordering him to put his hands up.

With the situation under control Merida turned the Flightmare around with a screech of wheels and sped away. She continued to scowl under her helmet. Her foul mood not all at gone. She continued to patrol the streets, heading to the shadier parts of the city. She glanced around, taking note of the individuals lurking around. Even her presence was enough to usually make the criminals decide being on the streets wasn't safe for them.

Suddenly she heard a scream pierced the air. She came to a stop as she tried to discern where it had come from. She heard it again, followed by a cry for help. Revving the engine she sped toward it, finding an empty parking lot and a woman being mugged by a few members of the Outcast gang.

The sound of the Flightmare made them all freeze and turn to face her. Before they could react she activated the Flightmare's weapons. The first thing that shot out was a mist of glowing blue liquid. It covered the Outcasts and the woman and had them paralyzed.

With them frozen she drove over and grabbed the woman and threw her onto the Flightmare. She switched to flight mode and flew over to a building. She set the Flightmare down and left the woman with it on sentry mode before she leapt off the building to deal with the Outcasts.

It was time for some venting. She approached slowly, taking note of the Outcasts' finger beginning to twitch, signaling the paralyzing mist was wearing off.

The first man that could move drew a gun and aimed at her. But Merida already had her bow out and an arrow notched. She took aim and fired. Her arrow sailed through the air before sliding right into the barrel of the gun. The man pulled the trigger, causing the gun to explode into his hand. The bits of the gun imbedded into his hand, making him cry out as he began to bleed.

Merida drew another arrow and fired at his feet. It collided with the ground before exploding and trapping him in a rapidly expanding foam. She glared at the remaining four Outcasts who were now mobile and stared her down with mixed looks of fear and anger.

One man turned tail and ran. Merida picked him out and drew an arrow before firing at his back. The arrow head exploded and released a bola that ensnared him and knocked him off his feet.

One of the remaining Outcasts rushed her with a knife. She strapped her bow to her back before ducking the man's stab and sweepign his legs out from under him. Before he could get up she stepped down on his hand, making him cry out as a her boots pressed his hand against the ground. With a swift kick across the face he was knocked out.

The next man to attack her attempted a heavy swing with a baseball bat. Merida weaved under his attack before delivering a powerful kick to the side of his face. The man staggered to the side to collide head first with a car window. The window cracked before he whirled around and swung at her wildly. Merida went on the evasive as her quick reflexes allowed her to dodge his attacks.

She rammed her elbow into his solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him before she drove her knee into his gut, ramming her palm into his nose, and then uppercutting him. The man fell back with a cry before hitting the pavement harshly and blacking out.

Merida turned to face the last man only to find his body encased in ice.

"Somebody is in a bad mood." Merida looked up to see a familiar figure perched up a streetlight.

"How long have you been there?" she asked with an arched brow.

"Since the beginning. But I knew you could take these low lifes," Frost said with a shrug. He leapt down before landing softly before her. "Still, you really do seem in a bad mood. Anything wrong?"

Merida turned away abruptly. "Nay. Lets see if the woman is ok." After checking on the woman and calling the cop the heroes left to continue their patrol of the city.

"So where's Hiccup? You guys usually patrol together," Jack commented as they waited atop a building.

Merida narrowed her eyes. "He's with Tink," she muttered sourly.

"Oh yeah. I forgot Tink was coming to town."

Merida looked at him in shock. "He told you Tink was coming?" she asked in shock.

Jack nodded and shrugged. "He's been talking about the Scauldron forever. He mentioned Tink was coming to town to help him sometime soon." Merida turned away and scowled. So he told Jack but not her? Jack chuckled beside her. "Those two, like two peas in a pod," he said with a laugh.

"Aye," Merida said through gritted teeth.

"They're like almost exactly alike."

"Aye," Merida muttered a she clenched and unclenched her fists at her side. Hearing how alike, how compatible they were, was driving her crazy.

"I can't help but wonder what would have happened if he'd met Tink before you. I mean, Hic loves blonde hair," Jack said innocently. Merida's internally screamed as she began to turn red from holding back her anger. "Not to mention he's a nerd. And what nerd doesn't fantasize about having a girlfriend who isn't human?"

"Ok Jack, it was great working with you and thanks for the assist but I think I'm going to call it a night," Merida said as she threw a leg over the Flightmare.

"Alright Mer. Later," Jack said with a wave as he leapt off the building and started flying over the city.

Merida set the Flightmare to flight mode and set off back toward the base.

* * *

After arriving back at the base Merida changed out of her hero outfit and made her way back upstairs. She heard the sounds of conversation and laughter from the kitchen and made her way there. She entered the kitchen to see Hiccup and Tink, talking to each other in hushed tones, leaning in close as they spoke and sniggering at whatever they were saying to each other. Between them were plates of food that looked like they'd been relatively untouched.

Merida made her way over to the fridge. She opened it, rather loudly, and peeked over her shoulder, only to find the pair still completely engrossed in their conversation. She grabbed a late night snack and then slammed the fridge shut before leaving. To her dismay Hiccup didn't even look up as she left.

Hiccup didn't come to bed that night either, leaving Merida to stare at the ceiling as she clutched a pillow in comfort. After a few house she raised the pillow up to her face.

And then she promptly proceeded to scream into it.

* * *

 **new chap.**

 **guest: cool, I'd love to see the pic of Dagur when its done.**

 **guest: I don't understand the confusion. If you did read my other stories then you'd know the Thunderdrum was an armor.**

 **Atom King: Hiccup's version of the hulk buster is the Rumblehorn. Probably not anytime soon, no.**

 **DLH024: Aftr having his armor stolen Hiccup took a lot of precaution to ensure it would never happen again. Not to mention he's kept his secret for years. I find it hard to believe she would just 'find out' and be able to steal and operate one. The only one who can access them is him and only if he allows it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So clear**

Merida scowled to herself in her office. Her mood was foul. Three more days had passed. And Hiccup had done practically nothing other than work on the Scauldron with Tink. Ignoring the red head's, his girlfriend's, very existence. Well that may have been a little dramatic. He did greet her in the morning. Gave her the occasional peck on the cheek and lips. But as soon as Tink would appear he'd flutter to her and immediately begin their science techno babble talk that sounded like another language to Merida.

She was trying to be understanding. But her patience was reaching its limit. She was coming seriously close to wanting to tear that fairy's wings off. With a breath and a sigh she got up. She left her office to get herself some tea. As she approached the lounge area she heard laughter. As she rounded the corner she was greeted with the sight of Tink, amidst several employees who were laughing at whatever she was saying.

Merida frowned to herself as she made herself a cup. As she did the men dispersed. Leaving Merida sipping her tea alone and with the current object of her disdain.

"Hey Merida," Tink greeted from behind with a smile.

Merida closed her eyes and suppressed a groan. She turned around and smiled back. "Tink, at the office its Ms. DunBroch," Merida stated. She was hoping to remind her that she was her boss. And could definitely destroy her career if she decided to sink her claws into her business partner and boyfriend.

"Oh," Tink blinked. "You're right. Sorry Ms. DunBroch. Hiccup insists I use his real name," she said with a shrug. "So we're almost done with the Scauldron."

"Thats good," Merida said with a tight smile. She was glad to hear the ship was almost done. The sooner it was finished the sooner the Tinker would leave. Thus allowing Merida to reclaim her boyfriend. Tink's phone suddenly went off. She pulled it out of her pocket and checked the message. Her face lit up and she smiled happily.

"Who's that?" Merida asked curiously.

"Hiccup," Tink said as she began to respond. Merida internally screamed. Now they were freaking texting each other?! "Want to come see our project?" Tink asked looking up to her. Merida stared at her, trying her best not to lash out at her. After a breath through the nose she gave a nod.

Tink led her through the building and to the laboratory section of the building where all the projects were worked on. The large double doors slid open, revealing a large white room filled with lab and engineering equipment. Merida took a second to marvel at the large laboratory and smiled.

"Heads up!"

Tink and Merida looked up and ducked as a one of the scientists flew over their heads. He gave a shout of excitement as he flew around the room. Tink smiled and waved to him as they approached Hiccup. Who was observing with other scientists from a computer. The scientist landed and high fived the others including Hiccup with a wide smile.

"So you've been working on a jet pack?" Merida asked aloud. Everyone looked to her. "Cool. But kind of boring," Merida said unimpressed. Hiccup could already make stuff like than in his sleep. His armors were proof of that.

"Not just any jetpack," Tink chimed in with a wide grin.

"Not like any jetpack at all," Hiccup said in agreement as he and Tink exchanged a glance with matching smiled of excitement. "Take closer look," Hiccup said as he gestured to the jetpack. Merida did, and upon closer inspection she saw the wings on it were transparent and insect like.

"Hard hologram technology," Hiccup explained.

"Pardon?"

With a smile Hiccup pressed a button on the jetpack. The wings suddenly disappeared. "The wings are lightweight, strong, and the thrust is provided by a magnetic propulsion system."

"Ok. So that's cool," Merida admitted. "And hard hologram?

"Yeah. Holograms with mass," Tink said. "A hole new technology we've just pioneered."

"That's amazing," Merida said with wide eyes. She turned to Hiccup. "How'd you come up with that?"

Hiccup smiled. He walked over to stand beside Tink. He threw an arm around her shoulder. "Well I can't take all the credit," he said as he gestured to the blushing Tinker. Merida resisted the urge to scream profanities. "We're all going out tonight to celebrate. Want to come Merida?" Hiccup asked as he kept an arm around Tink.

Merida grinded her teeth together as she stared at Hiccup and Tink. "No. That's ok. You all go ahead," Merida said in rejection.

"Oh. Ok then," Hiccup said with a casual shrug. Hiccup turned to the other and gave a hearty cheer as they began to file out of the room. Merida watched them go. Spirits sinking.

He hadn't even tried to change her mind.

* * *

Later that night Merida came home and Hiccup, as usual, was nowhere to be found. After asking Eve she learned he was working on the Scauldron. Again. She made her way there. She wanted to see him. To get some darn alone time with him. She didn't want to be the clingy girlfriend who couldn't live without her boyfriend's attention but...she needed attention!

She reached the engine room and stopped at the door when she heard their voices.

"Hiccup I don't think it's going to fit. I might be too big," came Tink's voice. Merida froze. Was this just a misunderstanding? Yeah. Of course it was. She raised a hand up to open the door.

"Thank you. Well we'll just have to make it fit won't we?" came Hiccup's low voice. Tink giggled in response. Merida's clenched her fist and it began to shake. She began breathing hard. This was not as it seemed. This was not as it seemed.

"Ready?"

"On three?"

Merida's hand slapped down on the control panel.

"One...two...three," Tink and Hiccup said in unison as the lifted up the giant plasma core that was going to power the entire airship. They were in their armor, and with a huff they hoisted up the generator and fit it into the slot. They gave the thumbs as Tink hovered off the ground and began attaching cables to it. She gave him a smile and a thumbs up. Hiccup gave the thumbs up back and pressed a button on his gauntlet. The whole Scauldron suddenly came alive. It rumbled and hummed.

Hiccup and Tink gave a laugh. She flew and embraced him in a tight hug. They pulled back to high five and cheer before they finally took note of Merida.

"Hey Mer. We just finished the Scauldron!" Hiccup said happily.

"Yeah. And tomorrow we'll take it out for its first flight!" Tink said ecstatically.

"That's great," Merida replied with a tight smile. Hiccup and Tink were only a few inches apart. They just looked so comfortable being near each other. And the way their eyes were shining with matching pride and accomplishment at a job they had completed together made her heart sink and stomach churn with negativity.

Suddenly all three of their communicators went off. They all took them out and saw it was a police report. There was a crime in progress. Outcasts were involved and there was a high possibility of property damage and the harm of innocent bystanders.

"We need to go. Let me grab my stuff," Merida said in seriousness. Her current feelings were forgotten. She had a duty to fo.

"No need Merida. Me and Tink can head out now. Tink, let's go," Hiccup said to the fairy. She nodded. Hiccup grabbed his helmet and gave Merida peck on the lips before he and Tink rushed out of the Scauldron. Merida gave chase, trying to get Hiccup to wait for her.

But as Tink and Hiccup came to the hangar of the base Hiccup activated his wings. They sprang out as the boosters in his feet, wings and back activated and propelled him into the air. Tink flapped her wings, her own thrusters on her armor turning on as she shot into the air right behind him.

Merida's voice died on her lips as she watched the two of them fly away, leaving her behind.

* * *

"Can you believe that!"

Rapunzel sighed from her end. Her communicator was to her ear as she held a man off the ground by the front of his shirt. She was dealing with a small gang making a drug deal. She tossed him at a wall. He hit it and slumped to the ground, blacking out.

A man came at her from behind with a yell. He swung at her with a crowbar. He swung at her with all his might. Rapunzel didn't budge as she kept talking on the phone. She glanced over her shoulder before hitting him with the back of her fist. The man's eyes glazed over from the impact before he fell over to the side.

"I'm going crazy Rapunzel! And Hiccup either doesn't notice or doesn't care," Merida cried from her end.

Rapunzel raised a hand up and shot a sun blast at a man with a gun. The gun melted and exploded in his hand as he cried out in pain. Rapunzel blurred over to him in a yellow flash. She raised her hand up and slapped him across the face. The man spun around and collapsed to the floor.

"Are you listening Punz?" Merida cried angrily.

At that moment all of the gang threw themselves at Limelight, piling up onto her in an attempt to overwhelm the heroine. But with a shrug she sent them all flying.

"Yes Mer I'm listening. Just a little busy," Rapunzel assured her.

"I don't know what to do Punz! I'm losing my bloody mind! The way he looks at her, talks with her, touches her! I can't take it! What should I do?"

Rapunzel remained silent. "Well I do have one idea," Rapunzel put out there.

"What is it?"

"Ok. Now just here me out."

Back in Berk Merida waited in anticipation for Rapunzel to tell her her plan. Her best friend remained silent, dragging out the suspense.

"Talk to your boyfriend Merida!" Rapunzel shouted into the communicator. Merida blinked in surprise at Rapunzel outburst. "I mean seriously Merida. I love you, but you're acting like a whiny supermodel who's crying because she can't fit into a dress one size too small for her. If Hiccup is upsetting you, tell him. You're Merida DunBroch, Archer, powerful business woman and crime fighter for goodness sake. Suck it up woman."

Merida's eyes remained wide as she absorbed what Rapunzel had said. And she realized...she was absolutely right. Merida was a woman of action. She didn't waste time whining about thing. She did something about them. Thats what made her her. Thats what led her to be one of the wealthiest and powerful business women on the world.

She narrowed her eyes and took in a breath. "Yeah. You're right Punz. Thank you."

"I know. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some crime fighting to do," Rapunzel said before hanging up.

Merida smiled and chuckled before standing up right. She felt down right ashamed of herself for acting so...whiny. How could she have not realized she should have just spoken to Hiccup from the beginning. The answer was so obvious.

She settled down into her bed that night more relaxed than she'd been in days. Tomorrow, Hiccup was going to get a piece of her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Akward**

The next day Merida woke up feeling determined to give Hiccup a piece of her mind. She was going to tell him how he'd been making her feel by continuously brushing her aside to spend time with Tink. She practiced in a mirror.

"Hiccup!" she said sharply. Perhaps too sharply. "No too angry," she muttered to herself shaking her head. She didn't want to attack him, just make her feeling known. She closed her eyes and took in a breath. She looked into a mirror, trying to make her face and eyes sweet and loving. She clasped her hands together. "Hiccup...darling..." she paused before furrowing her brows.

"'Darling?'" she asked herself. "Since when do I call him 'darling'?" She sighed and took another breath. She looked into her own eyes, imagining she were speaking to Hiccup. "Hiccup. I need to speak with you," she began. She nodded, finding her tone stern enough to know she was about to say something serious but non threatening enough to instigate a fight.

"Hiccup, I know you've been having fun with Tink. And don't mind, really. I'm glad that you have a friend with similar interests," she said. "Even if it's a little she's a cute fairy who's obviously in love with you," she muttered to herself. She decided to leave that part out. "But I need you to know, that whether you've been doing it intentionally or not, you've been brushing me aside, and I've been feeling lousy and ignored all this time." She paused, mulling over her words, changing and re-changing some of the words but nodding as she felt she were on the right track.

* * *

"Ok. And with that everything looks ready," Hiccup said on the flight deck of the Scauldron. He had run a system's check and found everything working like it should be. The plasma core engines were online and operating at maximum efficiency, the weapons were offline, but working, and computer system was running smoothly.

With a smile he walked over to the Captain's chair where Tink was waiting. "I guess it's time to take this baby for a test drive."

Tink smiled wide in excitement. "Finally."

"I call first!" they said in unison. They blinked and stared at each other. "Excuse me?" they asked each other in unison.

"Who says you get to pilot the Scauldron first?" Hiccup asked with an arched brow. "It's my ship."

"But I came all the way from Never City and I'm a guest. So I think I should get to pilot it first," Tink said back stubbornly.

"But it's my ship."

"That you got from my city."

They stared at each other in annoyance, Hiccup looking down as Tink looked up. Neither was backing down. At the same time both their eyes flicked to the Captain's seat. Then their attention turned to each other. They both reacted, slapping at each other's hands while shoving and pushing as they each tried to slip into the seat. After a few moments of the childish scuffling Hiccup planted himself into the seat, much to the annoyance and indignation of the Tinker fairy.

"Ha, I win," Hiccup said triumphantly. Tink turned red in frustration at having lost the chance to pilot the Scauldron first. But not willing to lose she did something unexpected. She used Hiccup as a seat. Hiccup froze in shock as Tink plopped herself down onto his lap with a smile. "Uh Tink..." he stammered awkwardly.

"Preparing for launching sequence," Tink said as she pressed button on the right arm of the pilot's seat. She had no idea how red she was making Hiccup's face as her backside pressed into his groin. The engines started to power up as the Scauldron prepared to submerge. Two control sticks popped out of the arms and Tink grabbed firm hold of them.

"Initiating diving sequence," Tink said in excitement. The Scauldron hummed to life as the ballast tanks began taking in water. Tink stared out of the port window as the Scauldron dropped below the surface of the water. She hit a few more button to turn on the Scauldrons front lights and then hit a even more to open the large underwater door to the bay. With the doors open Tink pushed the control sticks forward, and with a loud hum the Scauldron began to move.

"This is so cool!" Tink squealed as she hopped a little in her seat. Hiccup suppressed a squeak and tried to think of anything but Tink's very firm, very round, very shapely backside currently pressing up against him.

"Uh Tink-"

"And initiating surfacing sequence and powering engines for flight. Tink said as her hand moved to the control button and began rapidly typing in the sequence to surface. The Scauldron began to rise, eventually breaking the surface and letting in the light. "And rise!" Tink said as she pulled back on the controls." The engines began to rapidly spin as the Scauldron began to lift out of the water. Tink grinned in delight as she saw and felt them rise.

Hiccup's hand squeezed the armrests as the downward force of gravity pushed her harder against him. _Please. For the love of god don't let me get a-_

 _"_ This is so awesome!" Tink squealed. She wiggled her hips to get comfortable, ignorant to what she was doing to the poor man trapped between her legs and doing advanced calculations in his head as a distraction from her plump rear.

Though Tink had lived among humans for some time she was still unaware of all the things considered unacceptable, like sitting in the lap of a man who had a girlfriend. She was entirely focused on the flight as she monitored the Scauldron's systems and power levels and initiating the stealth mode as to not scare the good people of Berk into thinking they were under attack. They she eager to see how fast the Scauldron could fly.

She pressed forward on the controls, making the Scauldron put on a burst of speed. She flew the Scaulrdon out over the ocean, heart thumping in excitement and pride. She never in her life thought she could be apart of something so amazing, to make something so grand and magnificent was heaven to a Tinker like her. She leaned back in her seat, back flush against Hiccup, finally she remembered he was there.

She glanced back to him to see his eyes unfocused and his face flushed. "Hiccup? You ok?" she asked in innocent concern. Hiccup swallowed thickly.

"Uh yeah, this is pretty awesome," he said nervously.

She smiled wide. "Isn't it though?"

"Yep...so can you please get off?"

"Oh sure thing," Tink said. She placed her hands on the armrests, backside molding against him one last time before she rose up off him. And try as he might Hiccup's eyes landed on her generous posterior as it finally left him. He sighed in relief, while some deep part of him wanted her back in his lap.

"Ok. So you got to fly it first. Happy?"

"Overjoyed," Tink said with a grin.

Hiccup rolled his eyes as he grabbed the controls. "Let's head home," he said as he turned the ship around. He let out a breath, remembering how Tink was a fairy, and as Jack had told him creature likes fairies and such had much different views on what was considered crossing personal boundaries and unacceptable behavior. Things like touching and holding hands could be an innocent gesture between friends of the opposite sex and even sex itself could be as casual as a handshake to some species.

Tink smiled to herself and hummed happily as they flew back toward the base. While she did she glanced down at Hiccup. She blushed to herself as he watched him fly the ship, firm and strong hands wrapped around the controls, eyes narrowed in concentration, and lips turned upward in a proud smile.

Hiccup was so much like a Tinker fairy himself. Mind always thinking of something new to build or make better. What Tink wouldn't give to have known a fairy just like him.

* * *

She was ready. Merida walked through the halls of the HQ as she sought out Hiccup. She'd been ready to speak with him at least an hour ago, but had been annoyed to find him gone, out flying the Scauldron with no one but Tink with him. She suppressed the urge to scream and curse and decided to patiently await his return. And now with him back it was finally time. She's asked Eve where he was, and as she walked there she went through her words in her mind, even preparing possible rebuttals and arguments he might have.

She was fine with him being friends with Tink. She didn't want him to not associate or ask her for assistance in technical matters. But she didn't want to be ignored just because she was there. She wanted to know that no matter how compatible he and the fairy might be that he would still choose her, his girlfriend, over the Tinker. Maybe it was selfish thing to ask, but when you were with someone it was natural to be a little possessive wasn't it?

She now understood how she'd made him feel when she had expressed interest in Gaston and she was going to apologize for that again. No one should have to feel like that.

And then there was the issue of Tink. Hiccup may not be aware, but Merida could see it. She liked Hiccup, even if she wouldn't admit it to him herself. And while she could do nothing about the fairy's feeling for her boyfriend she would make it clear that Hiccup was hers until they mutually one or both of them ended it. And until then the fairy wasn't allowed to make passes.

Or she would fire her. It may be petty, but Merida would. Oh she would fire the hell out of her.

But despite of whatever the Tinker may say she hoped they could still be friends when all was said and done. Because Tink was a good hero. And a smart woman whose intelligence she couldn't help but admire and respect, and she hoped that in times of trouble she could count on her if she ever needed it.

She paused at the door with a breath, ready to calmly and rationally handle this situation like the responsible and respectable woman she was. She put on a calm and casual smile.

The door slid open. And her smile instantly vanished.

Hiccup's lab was a mess. Papers and tools were everywhere, knocked off the counters like a wind had blown through it. But Merida could care less about the mess.

What she was concerned about was the fact that Hiccup and Tink were staring at her with wide eyes. And they were on the floor. Oh, and Hiccup was currently on top of her, the Tinker flat on her back while Hiccup was above her, arms and hands out on either side of her head.

"Ok, I know this looks bad. But there is an explanation for this," Hiccup blurted out quickly.

Merida's features were smooth, her face a calm mask even as a firestorm raged behind her sky blue eyes. Her fists clenched and unclenched at her sides as her heart began to race, pumping adrenaline through her as unbridled possessive fury began coursing through her veins like venom.

"I'm sure there is, and I'd love to hear it..." she said calmly. "Right after I TEAR THAT FAIRY's WINGS OFF!"

* * *

 **new chap!**

 **Run Tink run!**


	7. Chapter 7

**An Understanding**

In her approximately a century of life Tinker Bell had found herself on the end of a predator's hungry gaze several times. Hawks, feral rats, the occasional house cat. But none of those moments quite compared to this.

Tink stood back a good ten feet, body tense and rigid as an angry scot reached her hands out, clawing at the air like she wanted to tear into her. She watched as Hiccup struggled to hold his girlfriend back, keeping his arms secured around her waist as she kicked, squirmed, and spat curses at Tink in a thick scottish accent. Her blue eyes were blazing like wisp fire, her face was red and flushed, her lips twisted into a snarl, and her hair was tossing about wildly like her anger were igniting the air around her.

Tink swallowed nervously, wanting to explain but unsure if Merida would listen. She took a step forward and opened her mouth to attempt to speak to her.

"I'M GONNA TEAR YOUR BLOODY WINGS OFF!" Merida cried at her. Tink flinched before stepping back. The angry scot had walked in on Tink and Hiccup in an admittedly compromising situation. But there was an explanation.

"I'M GONNA BEAT YOU WITH A BUG ZAPPER!"

If they could get her to listen.

Hiccup struggled to stop his wildfire of a girlfriend from murdering his friend and employee. He was wide eyed as she struggled and fought in his grip with all she had. He knew he had to explain before she seriously hurt Tinker Bell.

"Merida stop!" Hiccup shouted. Merida ignored him as she continued to throw curses, accent thickening in her rage by the moment. Hiccup frowned at her state. With a grunt he pulled her back and away from Tink before placing his hands on her shoulders and forcing her to look into his eyes. "Merida enough!"

Merida stopped, face falling and body tensing at his sudden shout. But then her eyes narrowed into a seething glare.

"Look I know how that must have looked."

"Oh do you?!" Merida bit out. "You were on top of her."

Hiccup sighed but nodded in confirmation. "I know, but it wasn't what it looked like. Now will you please calm down enough to hear me out?" he asked imploringly. Merida stared at him, eyes still narrowed. But with a breath her shoulder relaxed. Hiccup slowly took his hands off her shoulder and took a small step back.

Tink came up behind him, peeking over his shoulder in fear. Merida narrowed her eyes, noting and hating how her hands were currently on his shoulder and Hiccup seemed to be doing nothing to discourage her touch.

"Ok, so here's what happened."

* * *

 **Flashback**

"How does it do that?" Hiccup asked in wonder as he watched a glass beaker simply float in the air. It was coated in some of Tink's pixie dust as Tink was showing him it's unique gravity defying properties.

"No idea," Tink said with a shrug.

"This makes no sense. Why do you have wings if you need this dust to fly? That's just so nonsensical," Hiccup said shaking his head as he tried to wrap his head around it.

"You're thinking too much like a scientist Hiccup," Tink countered. "This is magic," she said as she gestured to the beaker. She placed a hand on herself. "I'm magic. It doesn't always make sense."

Hiccup pressed his lips together and cocked his head to the side. He shrugged as he let it go. If he thought on it too hard he'd give himself a headache, that was just magic for you. Hiccup grabbed the beaker and moved it so it could hover just above a countertop. Then he leaned back against it.

"So how come not all fairies need pixie dust?" he asked her.

Tink leaned back against a counter top. "Well some fairies are special, they have much more magic than normal and don't need it."

Hiccup hummed in interest. "Is it true some of the legends about fairies. You know, how they abduct children, women, and trick people and such?"

Tinker Bell flushed in embarrassment. "Yeah," she admitted with a nod. "Not all fairies though!" she added quickly. "But there are some of a darker nature who love messing with people. Best to avoid them," she advised. Hiccup gave a nod in understanding.

"Can fairies and humans..." Hiccup paused, flushing slightly at the bluntness of his own curiosity. "Copulate and have kids?" he asked awkwardly.

Tink couldn't help but blush as well. "Well I've never actually met a hybrid...but I've heard of them. So maybe?" she said unsure.

Hiccup rubbed his chin in thought as he stared at Tinker Bell. She couldn't help but blush and fidget under his curious gaze. His eyes traced her body and over her wings and pointed ears. Hiccup just couldn't help but be amazed and by how similar and yet different she was to a human. The magic world just continued to boggle his mind.

"So you said pixie dust can make anyone fly?"

"Yep," Tink said with a nod. Then she noticed Hiccup's lips turn upward into a smile, a mischievous gleam shone in his eyes, one that Tink knew all too well. It was probably the same gleam she got when she was about to do something to satisfy her curiosity.

Hiccup stood up and spread his arm out. "Hit me."

A few minutes later Hiccup was flying around his lab. Quite terribly at that. Tink watched and grimaced as he crashed over a a few counter, knocking the contents to the floor. Tink continued to watched as he wildly flew around the room before crashing into a wall.

"Having trouble Hiccup?" Tink asked with a small amused smile.

Hiccup pushed off the wall and tried swimming through the air. "Nope, I'm good," he said before he tried flying around again. Soon he was in the ceiling, breathing hard and body sore from crashing into wall and counters repeatedly. He looked down to see Tink trying to suppress a laugh. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" he called down.

Tink looked up and shrugged. She flapped her wings, hovering off the ground before she flew up to him. "How can you be this bad? You fly in your suit all the time."

"My suit, is a scientific marvel of engineering with a state of the art propulsion and flight system. This is magic," Hiccup said in his defense. Tink chuckled. She grabbed his hands and pulled him down and off the wall, she let him hover in the air as she kept her hands in his.

"Alright, now just lean forward to go forward, lean left to go left, and right to go right. Easy," she said with a smile. Hiccup nodded as he leaned his upper body forward. He began to drift forward, being guided forward by Tink as she led him around. They did a few lazy laps around the lab before Tink felt he could do it on his own.

She released his hands, watching and smiling as he flew around the room with whoops of laughter. She smiled at the sight of his smile, enjoying one of her most special gifts with him. It felt nice. He came to hover above her, smiling as he did a standing barrel roll.

"Ok, this is cool," he said grinning. Tink opened her mouth to speak when suddenly the sparkling gold dust around Hiccup's body disappeared and gravity took hold. He fell like a stone, crying out in surprise as he collided with Tink. Tink yelped as his body weight sent her and him to the floor.

Tink and Hiccup groaned, unfortunately Tink had hit the ground first, luckily she was tougher than she looked so there was no serious damage. But she froze as she felt a warm body flush against her and pinning her to the floor. Hiccup was parlyzed as his cheek rested on Tink's chest, the softness of her breasts tickling the side of his face through her thin T-shirt. Hiccup realized something he'd never noticed before.

Tink wasn't wearing a bra(they got in the way of her wings).

They both tried to part themselves, only to begin tangling themselves up in a mess of limbs. The both of them stuttered and mumbled apologies before Hiccup finally managed to get his hands on either side of her head and push himself off of her. He let out a breath in relief, glad to not be smothering her with his larger body.

And then the door slid open, he looked up quickly only for his eyes to widen as Merida stood in the doorway. And given the situation they were in he could guess what it looked like to her when he saw her body go rigid.

* * *

"And that's what happened. It was a complete accident. Ok?" he said to his girlfriend.

Merida absorbed the story, looking into Hiccup's eyes for any sign of deception. She found none. And she knew him to be an honest man. As Rapunzel had said Hiccup would never betray her. She took a breath before crossing her arms over her chest. She looked away, cheeks turning red as her anger fizzled out and became replaced by embarrassment. Her eyes flicked over to Tink, still standing behind Hiccup with her hands on his shoulder.

That made her scowl return. "Tinker Bell, do ye mind if I talk to Hiccup in private?" she asked. Tink nodded before taking a few steps back. Hiccup arched a brow in confusion, but did nothing to stop Merida from grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the room. She kept holding his hand as she led him up to the house and to the bedroom.

She pulled him into the room before shutting the door and turning to face him. It was time for them to talk.

"Hiccup I have to talk to ye," she began.

Hiccup cocked his head curiously. He walked to the bed and took a seat on the edge. "About what?"

"About the way you've been acting lately?"

"What way?"

Merida sighed. "You've been ignoring me, she stated like it were obvious.

"What? No I haven't," Hiccup said dismisively.

Merida closed her eyes and took a breath to stop herself from screaming at him. "Hiccup you have. You've been brushing me off and spending time with Tink."

"I've just been working on the Scauldron. I've just been occupied. It's for the team."

"I know. And I get that. But you've been spending all your time with another woman instead of me. You even ran out on sex to go off build something with her."

Hiccup furrowed his brows in confusion. "I did?"

"Yes! Remember, you went to go build that...beam thingy."

Hiccup thought back to the past few days. He remembered Tink coming to his room to propose building the tractor beam. What had he been doing before that? He though harder as he tried to recall what happened. His eyes widened in realization as he remebered that he and Merida had been getting intimate.

"Oh...yeah. I remeber that now," Hiccup said rubbing the back of his head.

"And it's not just that. You've hardly spent any time with me. The most I get out of you is a greeting. You don't even come to bed and sometimes you don't even acknowledge that I'm in the room. Do you know how that's been making me feel."

Hiccup stood up and approached her, he placed his hands on her arms, stroking them gently to comfort her. "I'm sorry Merida," Hiccup said sincerely. He sighed, closing his eyes as his actions began sinking in. "I haven't been meaning to. It's just..."

"It's ok Hiccup. I get it. You like spending time with Tink." Hiccup opened his mouth to argue but Merida rasied a hand to silence them. "And I don't mind that. I'm ok with you having a female friends. And I get that every so often you want to spend time with someone with similiar interests," she said in understanding. "I just don't want you to forget I exist just because she's there."

"You're right," Hiccup said with a nod. He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. She kissed him back, glad to just be kissed by him once again. Hiccup pulled away, looking into her eyes apologetically. "I'm sorry Merida. I haven't been with anyone in a long time. I..." he paused to take a breath.

"Back before I met you I always avoided relationships. My lab, my suits, my base, I used them as a distraction to forget how lonely I was," he explained. "I guess I forgot that there are some things that just aren't ok, that relationships take continuous work." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. "But that's not an excuse. I'm with you. And what we have, how I feel about you, that's something I'm willing to work for."

Merida smiled up at him. "Ok. I forgive you," she said with a nod. She stood on her toes and gave him a kiss. She pulled back and smiled at him. "Now I need to go apologize to Tink," she said as she made for the door. Hiccup tried to stop her but she was insistent. So he let her go.

She did have to apologize for trying to attack her. That had been wrong of her to assume what she had.

She went back down into the base and to Hiccup's lab. The door slid open, she looked to see Tink at a work bench, goggled on her face as she tinkered with something. Merida took a breath and approached. Tink soon notcied her. She set down her things and fidgeted awkwardly as Merida reached her.

The two of them both just stared at each other in silence. Merida went first.

"I'm sorry for trying to hurt you Tink. I was being an idiot," Merida said to apologize.

"It's ok Merida. That...well that probably looked bad," Tink said sheepishly.

Merida smiled kindly at her. "Well I'm glad you can forgive me. But there's also somethign else I need to speak to you about." Tink furrowed her brows. "I know you have feelings for Hiccup."

Tink's whole body went stiff and her eyes widened in surprise. Her reaction only confirmed Merida's suscpicions.

"What?" Tink said in fake confusion. "Me? Having feelings for Hiccup? That's just..." she paused, face growing red. She looked to Merida, finding her eyes holding no malice. She gave up playing dumb. Her shoulders sagged. "You're right," she said with a sigh.

Merida gave a chuckle as she patted her on the shoulder. "It's ok Tink I can't stop you from having feelings for him."

"I never tried to...it's just," her blush deepened. "Me and him are just so alike. I've never met someone with as many crazy ideas as me. He's like a human Tinker fairy." She paused to fiddle with her hands and blush some more. "I've never felt this way before."

"It's ok Tink. I just need you to understand that Hiccup and I are together. And until he, I, or both of us decided to no longer be together, he's mine," Merida said with more force than she intended.

"I understand Merida," Tink said with a nod.

Merida smiled at her warmly. "Ok. So now that I'm no longer being crazy," she pasued to extened a hand out. "Friends?"

Tink eyed her hand before smiling. She extended a hand and clasped hers. "Friends," she said with a nod.

Merida held her smile, glad to have come to an understanding. "Ok. So how about we, uh...get some dinner or something. I'll buy?" Merida offered.

Tink chuckled. "Alright. Sure."

* * *

With the Scauldron complete Tink left the next day. She flew back to Never City. Though she wouldn't have minded staying a few more days she felt she'd stolen enough of Hiccup's time from Merida. As she flew back home she thought of Hiccup and Merida. She thought they were nice together. And she definitely didn't want to get in the way of that. So she wouldn't.

But...

Her feelings weren't just going to dissapear. And she was a fairy. She'd basically live forever. Maybe one day Merida and Hiccup would break up. And if that day came and she still felt the same...

Well who knows what could happen?

* * *

"So you really don't think Tinker Bell is pretty?" Merida teased as she and Hiccup cuddled in bed. Merida smiled to herself as he nuzzled her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist. It felt like it'd been forever since they'd touched each other so affectionately.

Hiccup hummed in thought. "I guess," he said shrugging an arm.

"You 'guess'?"

"I never really thought about it. She was just someone I liked talking science with," Hiccup said. If he really thought about it...yeah, he supposed she was pretty objectively speaking. But it was in the same way he thought Rapunzel and Mavis were pretty.

"And she's got blonde hair and blue eyes," Merida pointed out.

"I've grown rather fond of red actually," Hiccup stated matter of factly.

Merida rolled her eyes. "She was also a fairy."

Hiccup swallowed. Admittedly his inner nerd had in the past invoked fantasies of him being with a girl of mystical origins. But he'd grown up. He realized that while fantasies were fun nothing was better than reality.

And the reality was that he was with a pretty amazing woman.

Merida turned around to suddenly stare sternly at him. "Oh, and by the way," she said seriously. She suddnely jabbed a finger into his chest, making him wince and jump in pain. "If you ever choose building something over sex with me again, you won't be having it unless you can figure out how build a time machine!"

Hiccup nodded vigiorously in understanding. Merida's stern stare dissipated into a loving one. She leaned in to kiss him, tangling her fingers in his hair as she began setting the mood. Hiccup kissed her back, hands trailing over her form.

Meanwhile, in his head... _Note to self...build time machine._

* * *

 **END**

* * *

new chap


End file.
